


What the Brother Saw

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn just happens to see them together in Kurt's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Brother Saw

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the Voyeurism section at Scavenger Hunt.

Finn hadn't meant to come home early, really. It's just that Rachel could be really frustrating sometimes, and not just in the "only side-boob action" way.

Maybe he should have made more noise coming up the stairs, but, seriously, Kurt should not have left his door ajar. It wasn't much, and Finn was just reaching to shut it when he saw the movement in Kurt's mirror and froze.

Blaine's shirt slid off his back to the floor and Kurt was standing in front of him, blocking Finn's direct view. Kurt's face in the mirror, though, the long swallow he gave and the way his eyes seemed to track the little movement of Blaine's shoulder, those were all things he hadn't thought about with Kurt. He'd seen Sam and Puck look at girls like that. Even Mike Chang, who was more subtle than the rest of the jocks, would occasionally stare at Tina's boobs like Kurt was staring at Blaine's chest.

Actually, Blaine wasn't bad. Finn had seen better in the locker room, but Blaine was in good shape, muscled, more chest hair than most guys their age had and what did Blaine mean when he said, "Your turn" while staring at Kurt?

Kurt's hands went to the bottom of his t-shirt, and he pulled it over his head. Finn saw a broad, well muscled back, and he wondered for a second whether Kurt's skin was as soft as it looked. Then he noticed the small scratches across his shoulders and, was that a bite mark on his arm?

He knew he shouldn't be here, watching them, trying to see more by checking out Kurt's mirror through the space between the door and the jamb without being seen.

Blaine's head lolled back when Kurt ran his palms up his chest. Finn couldn't believe it when he saw Kurt lean forward and kiss Blaine's chest, and then do something that made Blaine gasp and grin and hold Kurt's head in place. If Blaine had been a girl, he might have thought Kurt was sucking Blaine's nipples or something boob related.

He could see the back of Kurt’s head when he looked up at Blaine and Blaine pulled him into a fierce kiss. There was a second where Finn thought Blaine might have seen him, but he stepped back just a bit and thought he was okay.

Blaine was kissing up Kurt’s neck, blowing in his ear, nibbling at his ear lobe. Kurt seemed to stiffen for a moment, then Finn saw Blaine's hands kneading the muscles along Kurt's spine. They kept kissing each other, nuzzling at necks, nipping at ears, and Finn had to stifle a gasp when he saw one of Kurt's hands disappear down the back of Blaine's jeans and tug the other boy's hips closer.

Finn took a minute to register the small movements of their hips against each other and realized that a) he was watching his brother get off and b) it was kind of hot. All of a sudden, he saw a wolfish smile on Blaine's face as he dropped to his knees and then the door shut in Finn's face. There was a thud against the door, and Finn was now pretty sure that his brother was getting a blowjob on the other side of the door.

How did Kurt get to be so lucky???

***   
It was hard for Blaine to concentrate on anything else when a half naked Kurt was so close to him and flicking his tongue over Blaine's nipples. He tilted Kurt's face up and just as they started to kiss, Blaine saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He broke apart and started scraping his teeth up Kurt's neck.

He whispered softly, "Finn's watching us," and felt Kurt's back stiffen. He massaged Kurt's back until he felt the knots ease.

Kurt nibbled along his jaw line and breathed into his ear, "I may kill him in his sleep."

"As I see it, we have three options. We can open the door and let him know he's been caught. We can fake him out and shut it without his knowing we saw him. Or you can push me back on your bed and give him a real show."

Kurt's shoulders shook with laughter and he slid his hands into Blaine's jeans and pulled him close feeling the other boy's cock twitch against his thigh. "How many kinks do you have?"

"'I want the world to see you be with me'," Blaine hummed in his ear.

"Option two. Any ideas."

A mischievous grin spread over Blaine's face and he walked Kurt backward pressing him against the door as he knelt and the door clicked shut in Finn's face.

"You don't have to…" Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's warm breath over his fly.

"Believe me, I want to."

***   
Later, Finn wandered downstairs, drawn by the scent of chicken baking. He watched them for a moment before Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned around and said, "Please set the table, Finn."

He grabbed the cutlery and looked up to see Blaine putting together the salad while Kurt whisked up a dressing.

Kurt smiled and said, "There will be poached pears for dessert."

"Sounds good," Finn said. He found he couldn't look at them for very long. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine shrug.

Kurt inclined his head. "Blaine tells me you were watching us earlier."

"I… I thought I'd close your door and then, but … Do you get blowjobs a lot?"

All three of them blushed.

"I get Blaine loving me a lot."

"And I get the same from Kurt."

"And anything more than that, Finn, is none of your business," Kurt said emphatically. He handed the salad to Finn. "Put this on the table please, and put out a trivet for the chicken."

They heard a key in the front door.

Finn went to comply with his instructions and said, "I'm glad you have each other."


End file.
